


Starry Sky

by angryramen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex, ahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryramen/pseuds/angryramen
Summary: Touka dropped of her hand and brought it to her face, holding of his hand there. He dropped his, and their hands fell together, bright red against the dark blue of the starry sky.





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danielussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielussy/gifts).



The sky was dark, slowly changing from the furious red to the calm blue of the night; two colors completely opposite from each other, but they mix so beautifully and turn into something so different, you can't tell one from another.  
"What do you want me to tell you?" He was back, after so long, after so many tears, screams, and sleepless nights.  
"I know that me apologising does not even scratch the surface of what I did but," Kaneki spoke looking down at the world underneath the old, abandoned building. 

He gulped down, looking at touka, but she was looking away, far away at the sky. "I left anteiku, to protect you." As soon as he said that, touka looked at him angrily, "I told you this before, I don't need your protection!" 

Kaneki took a step forward and touka, she wanted to leap into his arms and cry, like the first night she had a dream about him. But she couldn't forgive him for what he did, even if it was for him.  
"You don't, but, after coming into your lives, I burnt it down. I can't see you hurt, touka." He came forward, touka still angrily looking at the sky now, seeing the red fight the blue, but her whole view glassy now. "You are my everything."  
No, no he wouldn't have done that, if it was true. Would he have?  
"If I am your everything, how could you leave me? How could you destroy us!" Kaneki slipped his hand under touka's chin, to wipe her tear, but touka has already taken them down. He looked at touka like she was there, but he was afraid she might vanish at an instance. 

"I went, so I could come back. For you. I can't live with you hurt or dead, so I lived without you, for you." He mouthed the words, I'm sorry, his face so close to touka's lips.  
He was so far away from her just a week ago, but now he, he was so close. "Can you," Kaneki's voice cracked, his breathed hitched, he closed his eyes to calm himself, but that was of no use, when touka-chan was this close to him.  
He looked in her eyes, staring long and hard to find himself in there and said, "Forgive me?" Kaneki held touka's hand, and touka pressed it as hard as she could, not letting go, so that his hand never let's go of hers and even if it does, she can remember how it feels.  
Kaneki breathed out, and touka remembered the day Kaneki cared for her, and brought her back to health. She could feel his fear then, and his fear now. Fear of not having touka. He swallowed and closed his eyes, in desperation, he started to speak.  
The red faded away, the blue of the sky took over. Slowly spreading itself all over the world. The last hint of red reflected on Kaneki's face and his head drooped down. 

"Touka, please-" Touka stood on her toes, left Kaneki's hand and slid them both underneath his cheek, and kissed him.  
All through her mind, thoughts had been running before, but now, all of them died down, because there was only one thing in her mind: Kaneki.  
Her legs were wanted to fall, but a fire spread through her body, her heart beating hard and fast, like a war drum. Kaneki kissed her back, but touka pulled away, breathing hard.  
"Don't ever leave me again." Kaneki smiled softly. He loved her eyes, how fierce, demanding they were.  
He slipped her hand to her waist, pulling her closer, and a hand tucking a hair strand away from her face. 

Touka. Touka-chan. Kirishima Touka. 

"Never ever, never, never, never in my life, " It wasn't a promise he could make, but he did. Their faces came close, like the red and blue of the sky coming together and they kissed.  
Touka's hands roamed, but Kaneki's stayed fixed, one on her face and one on her waist. He held as tightly as her could, both of them collapsing into one another, both using each other as a support to stay awake.  
Touka dropped of her hand and brought it to her face, holding of his hand there. He dropped his, and their hands fell together, bright red against the dark blue of the starry sky.


End file.
